


Mate

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Men and wolves are both stubborn, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Remus Lupin Lives, no marriage to Tonks and no baby, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy doesn't understand why Remus is interested in him.  Moony doesn't understand why his mate is so resistant to being loved, but Remus realizes Percy's guilt must be dealt with first.





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the Final Battle with no Tonks relationship, no baby, and Remus survives. Percy/Remus slash. This story is a bit odd because “Moony,” Remus’s werewolf form, has his own thoughts. No bestiality.**

“I don’t pretend to understand you, Remus.” Percy’s comment was soft, and Remus had to strain to hear him. “What in Merlin’s name could I possibly have to offer you? I was blindly loyal when I shouldn’t have been, and I turned my back on my family.”

Remus frowned and placed a comforting hand on Percy’s arm. Percy didn’t flinch, but he visibly tensed. By now, Remus understood that his reaction wasn’t fear or disgust. It was a lack of familiarity. Percy had spent too many months closing off his emotions to be immediately comfortable with any form of physical affection. But they were getting there. That Percy didn’t pull away was a testament to that.

“You admitted your mistake, and you left the Ministry to fight beside your family. They have well and truly forgiven you, Percy. Why do you insist on continuing to beat yourself up over it?” Remus stroked the arm he held lightly, and he noticed how Percy leaned a bit closer despite himself. 

Within Remus, Moony huffed contentedly. This man was his mate, but he was damaged. Moony knew how to deal with damaged companions. He could wait for his mate to get comfortable with him.

“I suppose it’s just my nature. Mum always said that I am harder on myself than she and Dad could ever be. But I deserved it, Remus! Fred is dead!” Percy sagged against him, and Remus took the chance to slip an arm around his waist, steadying him and pulling him close.

“Percy, did you kill Fred?” Remus asked softly. 

Percy sighed. “Of course not.”

“Did you in any way betray Fred to the Death Eaters?” Remus persisted.

Percy swallowed audibly. “No.”

Remus tightened his hold carefully. “Then you were not responsible for his death. Stop blaming yourself!”

Percy’s voice trembled. “It should have been me!”

Remus moved, but it was Moony who chose what to do. Using the strength that was one of the few blessings that came with Moony, Remus spun Percy around to face him. His rough, scarred, strong hands fastened around Percy’s delicate wrists as securely as shackles. Moony watched his mate for fear or pain. He found none. Remus reached out to pull Percy close. Limp as a rag doll, Percy did not resist.

“If you had died in Fred’s place, your family would still be grieving. They love you, Percy. And I love you. You accept my wolf, and you accept me. I love you, and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to believe yourself worthy of it!” Remus’s eyes flashed amber, Moony making himself known.

Percy met the amber eyes and didn’t look away. “Say it again,” he whispered.

Moony was puzzled, but Remus realized what Percy wanted to hear.

“I love you.”

“Again,” Percy murmured, letting Remus hold him.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

One more time, muffled against the bare skin of Percy’s neck.

“I love you.”

And again, against shy lips that, for the first time, didn’t resist. 

“I love you.”

Moony huffed again, satisfied. Mate, healing, finally. 


End file.
